


There For You

by pleaseloverm



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Gay Panic, M/M, might be ooc idk, yamafuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseloverm/pseuds/pleaseloverm
Summary: Yamato met Fuuta, lost in thought.(A short drabble I made to feed myself with yamafuu)
Relationships: Kaminoshima Futa/Tsubaki Yamato
Kudos: 9





	There For You

Fuuta sat down on a bench alone, thinking about his time in Tokyo. Weirdly enough, he doesn’t seem to remember some parts of it. It’s all blurry. The places he went, the people he met, they’re all hazy to him. “Why…” he muttered to himself, looking up to the night sky.

It feels… oddly painful.

“What are you doing here, Fuuta?” A voice calling out to him. He recognizes that deep, mellow tone. Unconsciously, he smiled. “Ah, Yamato!” He said cheerfully, masking the odd sadness he felt just a moment ago. “I was only taking a walk before going back. How about you?” he asked, looking up to meet Yamato’s eyes. “Well…” Yamato trailed off, scratching the back of his head before looking at Fuuta, “You seem to be out of it during practice. So I… just wanted to see if you’re okay.” He finishes, looking away before faking a cough. His ears turned a bit red.

Fuuta laughed softly before gesturing to Yamato to sit down beside him. He watches him sitting down, a faint smile on his face. After Yamato has seated, he begins to talk, “Naa, Yamato, sometimes I feel like there’s something wrong with me.” He paused, taking a breath. “Even though I go to the studio and home every day, oddly I can’t seem to remember the road, the buildings and the people I met at all. Isn’t it weird to you?” Yamato looks on, waiting for Fuuta to finish. He didn’t expect that he would be the one hearing about this kind of topic. Somehow, he felt happy; Happy that Fuuta chose to confide in him. 

“There are also certain times where I would forget things about my past, and couldn’t keep up with the conversations. I can’t tell them that I forgot, cuz that will make them suspicious of me. How do I… make myself remember?” Fuuta finally stops, gripping his hands tightly, obviously troubled. The smile and the cheerfulness he often had just vanishes completely, and being replaced with loneliness and sadness. Yamato could sense it. He can see his hands are trembling, and Fuuta’s lips quivering. (No, nobody can ask why Yamato is staring at Fuuta’s lips. That’s out of the question.)

“Then, is it okay to just not say it?”

Yamato replies, looking up to see the darkened sky before facing Fuuta back again. “If you forget, then just say you forget. We’ll all be going to remind you about it eventually. Your past or present, it’s okay to just ask about it, isn’t it? You don’t have to think much about them being suspicious of you. If they are your friends, then they surely wouldn’t mind reminding you about your past.” Yamato continues, looking into Fuuta’s dazzling blue eyes. He smiles, “Also, if you forget about your surroundings, I’ll be there to remind you. Remind you of where the sharehouse is, the studio, the shortcut to the campus that we always use, I’ll say it to you again if you forget. I’ll also remind you about the croquette stand you always frequent, the butcher that you always greet with a smile and the children you often met in the park that you always play tag with. It’s fine, right?” he ends, feeling his heart beats faster. He’s even surprised that he can remember all those, but it’s just simply because he’s always with Fuuta. 

Fuuta on the other hand, was at loss for words. He stares at Yamato for a long time. Suddenly, he can see a bright ray of light emanating from him. He stares in awe, not realizing tears falling down his cheeks. He wipes it away immediately. “I’m here for you, Fuuta. Like you did for me back in Nagasaki.” Yamato said, looking away, completely unaware that the person beside him has been crying. Fuuta went silent again. They both didn’t speak a word for a long time. Finally, Fuuta broke the silence after some time. “You will? I mean… being there for me. Do you mean it?” he asks, voice raspy due to the silent crying. Curious about the raspy voice of Fuuta, Yamato turns towards him. He was shocked to see fresh tears suddenly falling down on Fuuta’s cheeks. Flustered, Yamato leans closer towards Fuuta, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his jacket. “Hey, don’t cry.” Yamato said, panicking slightly. “Of course I’ll be there for you.” He answers, smiling softly. Fuuta smiles back, no longer crying. Now that the tears have stopped, Yamato cups Fuuta’s cheeks. “You’re important to me, after all.” He said somewhat seriously.

Fuuta’s face went red after he spent around 0.012 seconds processing that word. Frantically, he retracts himself from Yamato and shoots up from his seat, almost tripping on a stray pebble in the process. Still not facing Yamato, he laughed loudly, but Yamato knows that his laugh is too awkward and forced. Yamato smiles, a bit red thinking about the words he has been saying to Fuuta. “Ha… Haha! H-Hey, look at the time! Woah, it’s getting dark, huh?! Let’s go back home, Yamato!” Fuuta said loudly, heavy with Nagasaki dialect. Chuckling, Yamato rose from his seat as well. “Yeah, let’s go home.” He replies, turning left. Fuuta turns around and notices Yamato is going the wrong way. “Yamato, not there! Here!” he cries out.

What is he doing, relying on a person with a bad sense of direction to remind him of everything? But he thought it didn't matter. He felt happy that Yamato was willing to say that to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! And I'm sorry if it's bad haha


End file.
